


Controversial Interrogation Methods

by nonspecifics



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Odyssey (League of Legends), Omorashi, Torture, Urine, Watersports, Whipping, bladder desperation, etc. - Freeform, klag, non-consensual piss drinking, odyssey Kayn - Freeform, odyssey sona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonspecifics/pseuds/nonspecifics
Summary: An alternate timeline in the Odyssey verse in which Interrogations on Ionan don't break down and Sona's interrogation is moved back to the main ship. Sona is stubborn, but Kayn is far more stubborn and won't leave her cell until he has at least one question answered. However, as time passes, tensions grow high, and Kayn's urgency grows higher.





	1. Drinking up Ora

**Author's Note:**

> Klag for Odyssey aesthetic

Ordinal Shieda Kayn was never know for being a merciful man. Ruthless, cruel, powerful; these were all phrases used to describe him, but never merciful. Some of the smaller planets he had lended his service in conquering even revered him as a god, which he wouldn't correct them on. However, at the end of the day Kayn was hardly even a man, barely 20- a boy really, and like any boy- any human, he had his fair share of problems. He would do everything in his power to shroud his secrets, keep up his farce of complete control and perfection, but sometimes one of these problems would rear its ugly head, and Kayn would have to deal with it. 

Sona sat in her cell stubbornly, her arms crossed and an air of indifference about the mute woman. She was doing everything she could to ignore the Ordinal that sat across from her. This interrogation was going nowhere, and she would keep it that way. Somewhere along the line Kayn figured out that she was mute, so he had given her a small chalkboard and a stick of blue chalk, however she hadn't done anything productive with it. A frowny face here, a backwards penis there, one of the drawings looked like she was attempting to draw a loaf of bread with a face… it all looked like trash frankly, and just looking at how much effort she was putting into these embarrassing little drawings was enough to make him want to smash the chalkboard over her head, but no, _he needed to be patient_. 

“The first name?” Yes, they were still on this question, and it was such a simple question, honestly. She had been scribbling at that board for what felt like hours, no doubt just drawing some mocking garbage again. He groaned as she flipped around the board again, what little hope he had left shriveled and died as he looked it over. 

“Why-” he drug his hands down his face “Why are you drawing me the same as the bread man, can you only draw one face? It really isn't that hard! And what is that” he pointed at his 'hair’ “it looks like a tentacle!” 

Sona rather aggressively shook her head and began scribbling something again, looking as if he had just said something genuinely offensive. She flipped the board around and Kayn read it aloud to himself. 

“‘’No, tentacles are abusive!'... What the klag does that even mean Sona?!” he was about to break her neck soon honestly, because not only was she wasting precious time, but every second he was forced to spend in this cell with her was another second he had to spend with his gradually filling bladder. 

Bladder control had never been his strong suit, ever since he was a little orphan boy on the center world he would frequently be having accidents that would get him scolded and lose him potential parents. As he grew they become less of a problem of course, he made sure of that, but his overactive bladder never ceased, and when he needed to go he _really_ needed to go. The pressure of it had been on his mind for a while now, he had been trying to keep his shifts and fidgets subtle as not to make her think she had the upper hand. He did not want her to think she had won this. 

Kayn crossed his legs and took a deep breath, leaning forward so that their faces were only inches apart. Her expression grew into a smug smirk as he did so, perhaps she had finally broken him, her frail feminine charm and ethereal beauty had finally taken their effect on this lonely boy, but no. Kayn was a desperate, horny young man, but even his standards were above this zealous wench. He got beside her ear and hissed. 

“ _I know you and your little friends have manipulated Jarvan into thinking you are some sort of victims, but just because he won't let me kill any more of your kind, doesn't mean I can't still **hurt** you._” 

Sona swallowed hard at that threat, she had rather hoped the emperor's protection would do that much, especially considering how Kayn had been so 'patient’ with her up until now, but it would seem Kayn was done playing the good cop now. She shrunk back on the flimsy prison bench as he stood up, glowering down at her, his expression filling with the very smugness hers held just moments earlier. 

Kayn couldn't deny how his urgency spiked as he stood, desperately resisting the urge to hold himself, instead settling for standing with his legs as clenched together as they could go, hoping she wouldn't notice. _Gods_ how it ached, but he had more important things to think about now, better things, like how much he was going to hurt her. 

Kayn reached into a satchel on his hip, procuring a small iron rod that fit snugly into his hand. She had no idea what it was or what he planned on doing to her with it until he clicked a small button on the side, a long band of electricity and plasma extending from it and flopping limply onto the ground. 

Oh, but this was not just any flaccid lightsaber, but military-grade plasma whip, and he wasn't going to hold back on her. He reeled his arm back before striking her where she sat, lashing across her chest and upper arm with a wicked grin. With a gasp she fumbled out of her seat, stumbling back into the corner of the cell over the large drain. Another strike came from Kayn that cut across her chest once more, and she reflexively turned her back to him, hoping it would hurt less. The plasma tore through her clothing with each lash, searing the skin with an electrifying cut. Three more lashes across her back, leaving long ugly marks on her flesh and holes in her dress as she clawed at the wall, tears slowly beginning to pour down her doll-like face as her foot got caught in the grates of the drain and she fell to her knees. 

 

Kayn was relishing in every second of it, honestly he almost forgot he had a job to do. He had barely even noticed the swollen, heavy feeling in his abdomen as he whipped her, but even taking this short break reminded him. He needed to end this, now. Putting away the whip momentarily, he picked up the chalkboard once again and motioned for her to take it. 

“Now Sona, I do hope that has jogged your memory. Would you by any chance remember the name now?” he said through a grit-toothed smile. 

Sona had slowly shifted to face him again, wincing from even the minimal movements. Almost begrudgingly, she took the board from him. Her fight was dying and fast, but she had one more defiant ’klag you’ up her sleeve. Just as she looked like she was about to start writing, she suddenly grabbed the board and swung it up into his crotch. 

Kayn stumbled back, grunting in pain and holding his groin as he attempted to recover from the hit. Oh that was a low blow, even for someone like her. However the pain in his balls, while still massive, was nothing compared to the pain it took to exert the sheer force of willpower to hold back his floodgates. A small, steady leak had begun in his black pants before he knew it, a leak that he knew far too well. There was no coming back from this, and it was now or never; find a toilet, or pee your pants. Kayn really did not want to do the latter, especially in front of a prisoner he was interrogating, but where even was a toilet. The prisoners were given a communal latrine they could request use to, but it was nowhere nearby. Like a light in the dark however, one thing shown clear to him, Sona's cocky grin. His eyes lit up as he walked towards her, her expression quickly faltering in confusion as he approached. With one hand he grabbed her hair and slammed her head against the wall, and with the other he swiftly unzipped his trousers and pressed his dripping cock against her mouth. 

Before he could even say something to her he was relieving himself, the full torrent of his urine splashing over her once pristine face. 

“Mmm, I would open your mouth, you wouldn't want your clothes to stain, after all I hear you templars do love this _ora_ so very much~” he taunted, pressing the tip of his cock between her lips and trying to slide it in. 

Sona clenched her eyes shut and tried to keep her mouth closed, but as the hot liquid poured down her neck and onto her dress, it occurred to her that, as horrifying as this was he had a point. She would rather down this man's piss than stink of it for days, weeks depending on how long they deprived her of a shower and a change of clothes. Slowly, hesitantly she parted her lips, immediately feeling the bitter, salty liquid grace her tongue. It was foul, pungent, she swore she could even taste the musk of the day from his unwashed cock. She didn't even dare to look up at him, refusing to give him the pleasure, sure that it would only reinforce the power trip he longed for from this. 

However, Kayn wasn't really even doing this as a part of the torture session, he genuinely just needed a toilet, and damn if she wasn't a good toilet. He threw his head back and bit his lip as he finally relieved himself. Hours of stored up piss finally draining out of him, his poor strained bladder surely thanking him for letting go. It took everything in his power not to let his knees go weak and collapse. He was in heaven. 

It went on for what felt like ages to boot. What Sona expected to end in 30 seconds continued for almost a minute, steady and strong. She was struggling to swallow it all down, both from the taste and how fast it came, so some even overflowed and dripped down her chin. Kayn moaned and groaned all the while, completely entranced in the relief, drowning out her pitiful gurgles for help. However all good things must come to and an end, and eventually Kayn trickled to a stop, shaking himself off over her face and tucking himself back into his, still somewhat damp, pants. 

Kayn's eyes were half-lidded and his breaths soft and shallow as if he was recovering from an orgasm. He looked completely unphased as he let go of Sona, leaving her to spit and sputter, and glare up at him with abject horror over his actions. With a shaky hand, she grabbed the chalkboard and began writing something, and Kayn mentally prepared himself for pointless questions and insults. However, it seemed he had finally, _finally_ broken her! 

“There is no name, but we were warned by the ora gate, there is a dangerous, ancient creature on Ionan, nothing that should be seen by a mortal. We long to dispose of it properly.” 

_Interesting_ “... An ora gate hm?” His ears perked at that phrase, whatever it was she seemed to know a lot about it. Whatever it was, Kayn was sure finding that would be the bust of the millennia! 

“Thank you very much for cooperating Sona!” he said with a smile, buckling his belt and turning on his heel “We're _one_ step closer to ending this interrogation?, isn't that exciting! However I'll finish the rest of the questioning tomorrow, you've earned a break, as have I~” with that, he called for a guard to let him out of the cell and continued to his quarters, feeling satisfied of another job well done, and another secret locked away behind cold, iron bars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing a watersports fic, are you proud yet mom?


	2. Not a real chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to make another shameless plug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically an ad not a chapter

Hey, not a chapter, I know, but if you are someone who enjoys reading my nasty fanfics then maybe think about reading what lies below 

So, I'm opening selective NSFW writing commissions. No holds-barred kink fics, minus those specified that I won't do (check out the link for more information)  
http://nonspecificporn.tumblr.com/post/180211652986/im-opening-nsfw-writing-commissions-18 

My specialties are definately going to be League of Legends and Jojos, namely for my faves, but I can certainly write other characters! IM me on that tumblr blog if you're interested! 

 

https://rage-on-the-rift-zine.tumblr.com/post/179200449298/update

ALSO, we reopened applications for the zine I'm working on, so if you want to write a SFW piece for a League or Legends charity Zine, then IM me on the tumblr blog linked above! 

 

Okay, plug done, sorry!


End file.
